


TickleTober Day 5 -- Tools

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual tickling, Gen, Light Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Teasing, Tickling, lee!virgil, ler!logan, sfw, tickle teasing, tickle tools, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: It's Virgil's turn to help with an experiment, and he's getting a little impatient waiting for what he truly wants.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 5 -- Tools

**Author's Note:**

> Once again posting while half asleep, apparently I don't sleep enough, enjoy!

Virgil shifted nervously in his bonds, thankful that at least his feet were still free. He was already far out of his usual comfort zone in the fact that he was wearing a tank top instead of his usual sweater-hoodie combo, having all of his limbs tied down would’ve been too much that day.

He yelped as Logan ghosted a hand down his bicep.

“Today,” he spoke as if he were talking to an audio recording device, not addressing Virgil directly, “ we will be examining the effects of different tools when applied to the subject’s underarms.”

Logan finally stopped pacing in slow circles around the padded table that Virgil was strapped to, coming to a stop near his ribcage. He placed a warm, firm hand on Virgil’s chest and Virgil relaxed.

“You remember your safeword?”

Virgil bit his lip on a grin and nodded. He couldn’t wait to be  _ wrecked _ .

“To start this experiment, we will use the softest tools and work up to the rougher ones over time. The first tool used will be a feather, placed in each hollow.”

Virgil sucked in a breath and tensed as the feathers grew slowly closer. Virgil  _ knew _ Logan was doing it on purpose to wind him up and, darn it, it was working.

The feathers touched down and Virgil let out a quiet squeak before tumbling into soft giggles. He didn’t feel the need to put much effort into squirming aside from just shifting his weight. It tickled, but it also felt pretty nice.

After a few minutes, Logan spoke up again. “The subject seems to be enjoying this treatment.”

Virgil blushed and tried to look away.

“Feathers are effective for soft and sweet giggles, as well as light squirming. Perfect for a more calming session. Moving on to the next tool: soft makeup brushes.”

Logan pulled away the feathers and Virgil relaxed with a content giggle. The soft tools were nice, but Virgil was ready to breeze through them and get to something that would make him  _ scream _ .

Logan teasingly brushed one of the blush brushes now in his hands over the tip of Virgil’s nose, making Virgil scrunch it with a grin. The brushes touched down in his armpits and Logan swirled them around. While they were just as wonderfully soft as the feathers, the gentle bristles somehow tickled much more.

Virgil tilted his head back and let the giggles flow free, bending his legs up to his stomach as if that would help relieve the sensations. Logan pushed his legs back down and wiggled the brushes around even faster. Virgil’s bubbly giggles jumped in volume.

“Subject seems to be trying to interfere with the experiment. If it happens again, measures will be taken to prevent such actions. The makeup brushes are somewhat more effective than feathers, though still better suited for a softer session.”

Logan pulled the makeup brushes away and Virgil brought his knees up once more, rolling onto one of his sides as best as he could and letting out residual giggles. He closed his eyes as he evened out his breathing. When he opened them, his breath caught in his throat.

Logan stood over him with a dark look, an eyebrow raised. His arms were crossed.

“Subject is once again interfering with the experiment. Measures will now be taken to prevent it from happening again.”

Logan shoved his legs back down and climbed onto the padded table with Virgil. He settled his weight over Virgil’s waist and suddenly gripped Virgil’s upper ribs. 

Virgil jumped at the touch and instinctively brought his legs up for protection, only for them to thump against Logan’s back.

Logan’s eyes gleamed behind his glasses. He released Virgil’s torso and conjured an electric toothbrush in either hand. 

Virgil’s eyes widened in fear and excitement. His heart started thudding in anticipation.

“The experiment testing tools in the armpits will be postponed to a later date. The new experiment: what does it take to make the subject  _ scream _ ?’

The toothbrushes turned on and were promptly shoved deep into the hollows of Virgil’s underarms.

Plenty of screaming followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr at august-anon! See y'all tomorrow with tomorrow's prompt that I'm too exhausted to remember right now!


End file.
